1. Field of the Invention
At least one example in accordance with the present invention relates generally to floating pool and beach toys for babies and toddlers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Floating pool and beach toys are oftentimes utilized to keep a young child, such as a baby or toddler, floating at the surface of a body of water while preventing the child from becoming submerged in the water. One example of a common floating pool and beach toy 100, illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a seat 102 affixed to and surrounded by a flotation device 104, such as a ring. A young child's legs (not shown) are inserted into apertures 106 in the seat 102 and the seat 102, in cooperation with the flotation device, supports the weight of the child and keeps the child afloat while the flotation device 104 rests on top of the water.